dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Toot-Toot
Toot-toot, or just Toot, is a small faerie, a pixie—one of the Wee Folk and also a Wyldfae belonging to neither court. In the Beginning He first appeared in Storm Front, Harry crafted a magic circle trap baited with bread, milk and honey, and called him using his true name. With Toot-toot trapped, Harry barters his freedom and the food already received for information on Victor Sells. He seems quite angry at Harry for trapping him, calling him a multitude of names and saying that: "You will feel the awful, terrible, irresistible might of the faery magic! I will rot your teeth from your head! Take your eyes from their sockets! Fill your mouth with dung and your ears with worms!" Harry tells him to hit him with his best shot, then they can talk. Toot replies, "You could at least pretend to be scared, Harry." Apparently they have done this dance before. In this encounter, Harry learns that the little fae like Toot-toot have an incredible love for pizza. Harry says he'll bring him pizza sometimes to thank him for his help, which thrills Toot-toot whe says they'll stop laughing at him now. Harry starts giving him regular deliveries. Storm Front, ch. 6 Description He is often called upon by Harry Dresden for information and minor assistance. Harry calls him a pixie, or dewdrop faery, which seems to be generic names for most species of Little Folk or Wee Folk. Character / Personality *In Storm Front, Harry says he's a lesser spirit in the area, sort of like a dockworker of the Nevernever. Toot-toot, himself, says it's his nature to be both benovlent and wise.Storm Front, ch. 6 *In Turn Coat, Harry says, "Give Toot-toot and his kin the right job, and they are formidable." Turn Coat, ch. 21 *In Changes, Sanya mistakenly calls him a domovoi (a Russian house spirit), and Toot gets very irrate, saying that he's a "polevoi"—which roughly translates to "field warrior". Toot balls him out in Russian until Sanya relents, sheaths his sword and bows to him.Changes, ch. 33 *Harry compares him to King Leonidas while watching him fight Capatin Hook and his band of Wee Folk.Cold Days, ch. 12 Changes in His Status / Position *In Small Favor, following his instincts, Harry forgos the usual bait-and-snare methods of calling up an entity. He just holds out a doughnut and whispers Toot's Name, gently and politely. Toot-toot calls Harry "my lord." He reveals that he's formed a group called the Za-Lord's Guard, who help to protect Harry's house from pests, and defends his house-keeper brownies from "the Dread Beast Mister."Small Favor, ch. 5 *In Turn Coat, Harry gives him a new title: "Major-General Toot-toot Minimus commanding the Za-Lord's Elite".Turn Coat, ch. 38 Appearance Changes In the beginning, in Storm Front, Toot-toot appears in silver nimbus of light surrounding him that made him seem like a reflection of the moon. Harry describes him as about six inches tall, glittering drangonfly-like wings and a pale humanoid form echoing the splendor of the fae lords. His hair was a shaggy, silken mane of pale magenta, like Bird of Paradise plumes.Storm Front, ch. 6 In Summer Knight, he's described as about six inches tall, with a shock of purple hair, like dandelion-fluff, and translucent drangonfly-like wings. He is also said to have a beauty to his features reminscent of the lords of the Sidhe. He wore a plastic Coke cap held on by a string, with his lilac hair poking out. He bore weaponry: a spear made from a number two pencil and a straight pin in his hand and blue plastic sword through a piece of twince at his belt.Summer Knight, ch. 13 In Small Favor, Toot's nimbus of blue light is baskeball-sized—he's twice as tall as he was the previous times. He looks like an slim athletic youth, wearing armor from discarded items: cap from a 3-liter coke bottle, same lavender hair tufting out. His breast-plate came from a re-shaped Pepto-Bismo bottle. He wore an orange-plastic-handled box-kiife strapped to his waist with lettering that said: "Pizza or Death!". A long nail wrapped in tape sheathed in a pen-casing and boots from a Ken doll.Small Favor, ch. 5 In Turn Coat, Toot is twelve inches, towering for a pixie. His too-large cap is made from a hollowed out golf ball. His cuirass was part of Pepto bottle, and hanging from his hip was the jigsaw blade with wrapped string serving as a grip. He salutes attention and reports that the guy with a camera is in a white former-boarding house with green shutters cross the street and two doors down. Toot offers to slay him for Harry. Turn Coat, ch. 21 In Changes, Toot-toot is nearly fifteen inches tall, slender athletic youth, blurring wings, dandelion-like fluffy, lavender hair. he's wearing army-green jump-suit with sleeves ripped off and holes for his wings. Weapons: 3 letter-openers shaped like long swords—one at his side and two crossed on his back—Harry had given him a set for Christmas. A possible promotion to General in the future was hinted at by Harry.Changes, ch. 33 In Changes, after Harry becomes Winter Knight, Toot-toot and the Za-Lord's Guard paint half of their faces blue, declaring themselves Winter.Changes, ch. 33 Toot-toot's Pixie Friends *Za-Lord's Guard *Elidee Turn Coat, ch. 13 *Blueblossom Storm Front, ch. 6 *Red Nose Storm Front, ch. 6 *Meg O' Aspens Storm Front, ch. 6 *Golden Eyes Storm Front, ch. 6 *Leo Tender Summer Knight, ch. 13 *Star Jump Summer Knight, ch. 13 In the Series (Heroic Deeds and Acts of Service) During their next interaction in Summer Knight, Harry still calls Toot-toot using a circle but this time he uses pizza as the lure. Toot-toot is leading a bunch of other Little Folk, decked out in quasi-armor, and seems to be a little bit more serious than he had been. He's quite a bit more respectful of Harry.Summer Knight, ch. 13 Harry calls on the newly-formed little army, giving them steel box-cutter knives and calling them to help with the final battle with Aurora.Summer Knight, ch. 33 In Small Favor, Harry calls Toot-toot sans the usual circle-trap and offers a doughnut as payment. Harry requests, using flattery, that he find out from the Wee Folk what they know about the black magic used to destroy a building. Toot-toot tells Harry about Za-Lord's Guard. Then, he takes off, rushes back and yells: "Run!".Small Favor, ch. 5 Harry does. After a long chase by three gun-shooting Gruffs, Toot quietly guides Harry away from the Gruffs while the other faeries surround Harry protectively.Small Favor, ch. 7 In Turn Coat, Toot-toot helps Harry track down Vince Graver: he flattens all of his car's tires, puts bubblegum on his keys, and disconnects his battery cable.Turn Coat, ch. 21 Later, Toot-toot is appointed as Major General of the Za-Lord's Guard by Harry and told of two missions for him: The first to to send a message to Molly out on the Water Beetle off shore handing him his pentacle for verification. The second task: is to for a malitia with letter pay mission and Toot will get a promotion to Major General. Turn Coat, ch. 38 At the ending battle of Turn Coat, on Demonreach, Toot-toot and the Za-Lord's Guard help set off the fireworks, attack the Grey Men flanks.Turn Coat, ch. 42 & 43 Toot-toot proves both his shocking level of bravery and his loyalty to Harry by attacking the Skinwalker, an impossibly powerful Native American demigod, with his box cutter. He survives the encounter by using his speed and agility, saves Harry by distracting the creature, and encourages Injun Joe to get involved with his bravery.Turn Coat, ch. 44 Listens-to-Wind had high praise for Toot and had already seen to his injuries, the worst thing hurt is his pride. Turn Coat, ch. 46 In Changes, it's Toot-toot and the Za-Lord's Guard's mission is to locate Susan Rodriguez who's gone missing. He finds her being held at the FBI Headquarters then leads Harry and Sanya there.Changes, ch. 33 In Cold Days, Toot and the Guard drive up to the portal in an old black caddy, Toot sitting atop a pixie-pyramid.Cold Days, ch. 9 He fell of the seat when he heard Harry's mission given by Mab, was to kill Maeve. Harry had him leave the car to talk to Bob, he returns flashing a warning just before a bomb explodes.Cold Days, ch. 11 Battle ensues between dozens of orange-lit pixies led by "Captain Hook", who keep hitting Harry with nails, and the Za-Lord's Guard defending him. Molly Carpenter created an illusion of cats that sent the enemy fae scattering.Cold Days, ch. 12 Comments by the Author about Toot-toot's growth Is Toot-toot’s increase in size due to his actions, or the title and followers he has acquired doing Harry’s bidding?” It’s due to /Harry’s/ actions, mostly. Toot done hitched his star to Harry’s wagon. As a result, he’s taken actions he never would have taken on his own, some of which had major consequences. Toot has effectively become a much more powerful being than he was as an independent dewdrop faerie. The physical growth is a reflection of that fact. I mean, gosh, where do you think the Sidhe came from in the first place? :DJim Butcher 2010 Bitten by Books Q&A References See Also *Za-Lord's Guard *Wee Folk *Name *Circle of Power *Magic *Wyldfae *Faeries External References *Leonidas I - Wikipedia *LEONIDAS - Awesome Stories *Sparta Reconsidered - Leonidas I and Gorgo *Leonidas and Gorgo of Sparta - Leonidas Trilogy *300 (film) - Wikipedia Category:Faeries Category:Characters